A Certain Scienctific Energy Maker
by DragonslayerEneton
Summary: A Incapitated and malnourished Naruto is found by one of Kihara's scientists. A young Naruto is now conducted on for the second Accelerator Program! Naruto's now becomes a being born from sorrow and grief, a past of hardships. Naruto now is the first ever Energy Maker! Watch out number #1 there is a new king in Academy City!
1. The First Energy Maker

A Certain Scientific Energy Maker

"Energy Release: Rasengan" Basic Dialogue

'_Energy Release: Rasengan' _Basic Thinking

"**Energy Release: Rasengan" **Monster/Kyuubi/Miscellaneous Entities Talking

'_**Energy Release: Rasengan' **_Monster/Kyuubi/Miscellaneous Entities Talking

**Summary: A Incapitated and malnourished Naruto is found by one of Kihara's scientists. A young Naruto is now conducted on for the second Accelerator Program! Naruto's now becomes a being born from sorrow and grief, a past of hardships. Naruto now is the first ever Energy Maker! Watch out number #1 there is a new king in Academy City! **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE – THE FIRST ENERGY MAKER<strong>

Academy City.

A place where scientist and students call there home alike, armed with the most technologically advanced tools, settings, and machines known to man. This place serves as the worlds leading learning institution for children who can display supernatural feats, powers beyond human grasp. A place where they teach these students to harness these amazing abilities.

These students, or espers, the scientific name for these supernatural children, come from all across the world to attend the Power Curriculum Program to help them control these chaotic powers.

The city uses the state of the art System Scan to deduce how powerful an esper is. The scan is conducted differently for different types of powers and the difficulty rise to the next level.

In a city devoted to the Power Curriculum Program, the System Scan was essential to compile data on its 2.3 million residents that resided in academy city. 70% of its population being students that displayed substantial abilities as espers. The other 30% being level 0's or people who were pursuing other intellectual programs.

That being said, the System Scan was without its flaws.

A director once told the students that people with indescribable powers where placed into the 0 category by default, or had to undergo different tests to gauge there power level.

Certain students were not satisfied with the System Scan and said it didn't cater to Level O's in its self, saying it wasn't fair.

It was for this sole reason gangs of level 0's were established all around Academy City, lashing out and announcing the practices were wrong. These gangs would take refuge in the Red Light District. An area within the city where the delinquents, murderers, and other shady characters slithered around.

In a dark alley within the Red Light District a young child, roughly 5 years of age was sprinting across the dirty cobblestone and concrete floor. Maneuvering across trashcans, broken shards of glass, and other debris. Why was he a young child running in a alleyway in the Red Light District you may ask? 'Cause the kids got a body of thugs hunting him, hot on his trail. His sapphire eyes darting left to right, gears turning in his head that were calculating which way to traverse across the dark and shady alleyway. His cloths dirtied with miscellaneous pieces of trash and other things.

He jolted to the left, his pain filled eyes never looking back at his assailants. They were gaining on him if the increased sound of their footsteps slamming on the concrete floor was to go by.

The child itself couldn't remember anything, except a beautiful crimson haired woman with a serene smile. She would exert a tranquil and calming aura. _'Naruto' _He could remember the melodic and angelic voice of the redheaded beauty. The word Konoha was engraved into his mind as well. Unfortunately he didn't know what it meant.

As he was scrambling and scurrying around the floor he tripped on a small cracked shard of glass. His vision becoming dazed from his head impacting on the concrete.

Blood slowly dripping down from his forehead and splashing on the grey stone floor.

"Heh, brat thinks he can steal food from us? We'll show him!" A thug said as he and his comrades stood, towering over the sun-kissed blonde. _**"Aero Hand"**_ Exclaimed one of his assailants.

A point of ejection merged beneath the downed child, entirely made out of the air molecules around them.

The dirty and somewhat injured as well as incapitated blonde became a perfect target for the thug's attacks now that he was in front of them, hovering right in the middle of the bodies of the delinquents.

_Punch Kick Punch Elbow Roundhouse. _The pain the attackers were exerting were unbearable, attack after attack. The young boys sapphire globs were shedding blood and tears alike. Pain filled eyes shut, hoping to reduce the pain, even by a minuscule amount.

* * *

><p>As the atrocious torment was going on outside, the child's mind was brewing something full of malice and uncontained power. In the sun-kissed blondes mindscape, a sewer with rusty pipes and a flooded floor with a gigantic cage at the end of his mindscape. Giant red slitted eyes revealed themselves. Even in the darkness one could tell the figure behind the bars was stretching it's large limbs.<p>

"**This is quite peculiar, hm. Let's see if Kushina's brat is worthy of being my container. KILL ALL THESE IGNORAMUS FOOLS!" **Bellowed the figure.

* * *

><p>The sapphire globs became empty, his body felt numb. He couldn't feel anything. The thug's attacks were still raging on. However as quickly as the pain went numb, a new pain entered his system. He felt like every atom in his body was shredded to pieces. "AHHAHA!" Cries the pain filled boy.<p>

"What the hell?" Exclaimed a few of the thugs who were all freaking out at the odd phenomenon.

The young boys features were taking a drastic change, sapphire eyes becoming ruby red with a fox-like slitted eyes. His abnormally spikey and wild hair became even spikier. A shroud of pure malevolent energy covered the now crimson eyes 5 year old.

His Instincts was telling him to murder every one of these pathetic fools. He leaped o top of one them, slashing at his torso. Blood gushed out of the gash. The blonde's injuries were healing at a rapid pace.

The group of thugs dispersed, wanting to leave the presence of this monster. However, either it be bravery of foolishness few stayed behind wanting to avenge there dead comrade.

"Take this!" Shouted one of the thugs as he ignited his hands. A _**Pyrokinesis**_. He launched multiple fireballs at the now shouroded blonde. The blonde backflipped out of the way before leaping ahead and beheading the fire user before he could launch a counter.

One thug launched multiple knifes however they were ripped to shreds by the red eyed child claws. The thug pulled out another knife and went for a thrust, however, the blonde grabbed his hand and yanked the knife away form him, spinning his body before stabbing him in the lung and thrusting it out before lunching it at the heart of another thug.

3 dead. 4 more to go.

The sun-kissed blonde sprinted in front of another thug who tried to roundhouse kick him however, the blonde ducked and jabbed his hand forward and pierced his attackers heart before ripping his hand out of the thug's chest and ripping his heart out in the process.

The three other thugs were speechless. Here a child not even 6 years of age massacred 4 grown man without even flinching. They did the only thing they could. They ran, and ran.

'_Pathetic.' _Thought the young blonde. He raced after them his claws behind his body, ready to thrust forward if necessary. He was neck to neck against the fleeing thugs. "DIE!" he spun his own body in a circular motion, ripping all of the thug's bodies. Limbs and blood flew all around the shadowed alleyway.

"Huhuhu." **(A/N It's supposed to be huffing sounds) **The adrenaline in his bloodstream was leaving; he was tired that much was sure. He tried to take a few steps but the same pain he felt when he entered this new state emerged again. "AHAHA!" He screamed. The pain was execrating, because of this he collapsed and his features returned to normal.

* * *

><p>"God damnit!" Yelled a young man, roughly in his late 20's. He had short-cropped blonde hair which gave him a rugged look, complimenting his narrow and strong cheekbone. His attire consists of a large lab coat, a black and white t-shirt under it and a pair of skinny black jeans. However the most noticeable feature had to be the tattoo on his right side of his face.<p>

"Sorry Kihara-sama, but experiment 2C has died. Tests subjects A1 to F4 have died in the process as well. There bodies were not suited to turn there own atoms into pure energy and the ones who could died because those atom were needed to support he body, I'm sorry," said one of the scientists in the lab that they were residing in explained.

"You think I want to hear your obvious and pitiful failure, let me teach you one rule you don't seem to understand. You are one piece of shit in a pile of garbage. You don't speak to me unless you are giving a report on a success of a project. We can and will find replacement garbage. If you and the other fools don't succeed I have no problem disposing you, understand?" Barked Kihara. His intense gaze locked unto the scientist.

"Y-Y-Yes sir." Squeaked the scientist under his masters scrutinizing gaze.

"Somebody I request you send in test sub-." He froze, a feeling of dread pickled down his spine, sweat dropped down from his forward. His voice hitched. What was this malicious and vile feeling he just got. He looked around, and just as he thought every body else felt the nefarious energy. The system scan and computers readings were going of the chart. "Everybody… I want every damn person to find were this energy is coming from." He commanded. Nobody moved. They were frozen on the spot because of the heinous feeling they had felt only moments ago. "I SAID FIND WHAT EVER THIS ENERGY SIGNATURE CAME FORM!"

"Y-Y-Yes sir!" They answered as they snapped out of their daze.

'_What ever that was, I believe it'll be the key to succeed the Second Accelerator Program, the Energy Release Experiment.' _Was the final thought he had before he left the laboratory, to join the search for this energy signature.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello Naruto-Sochi." Greeted a beautiful redhead wearing a simple blue blouse, and green skirt with white trimming. She had a yellow apron on and had a yellow hairclip on the right side of her hair, which was very long. Going bellow her waist.<em>

"_KAA-CHAN!" A young boy with spikey blonde hair and sapphire blue globs shouted as he launched himself unto the woman. They both laughed, there voices melding into a melodic sound._

_The woman started rubbing the most peculiar aspect about the boy. 6 symmetrical whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks, not to mention it was also his most sensitive part as well so he did the most embarrassing thing he had ever: He purred. "Stop that! Hahaha! Stop it, it feels weird!" Laughed the smiling blonde. _

_Sadly the smile was quickly turned into a frown before turning into a expression of horror as the beautiful woman turned into the numerous thugs he stole food from and thus leading him being caught and beaten to a bloody pulp. _

"_AHAHAHAHHA!" Yelled the boy as a once beautiful image had tuned into a living hell. He dreamt of all of his attackers in his short 5 year old live. It was always like this, he was alone, no friends, no family, he had nothing. Scavenging for essentials like cloths and food were a daily occurrence, his rituals you could say. Unfortunately these led him to being destroyed by the people he stole from. _

_Even if it was a dream he could feel the pain of the onslaught of attacks until it happened. A giant fox with 9 tails and orange fur with a reddish hue destroying a beautiful village completely surrounded by a forest. It was devouring the unfortunate denizens of the village as well. My breath hitched, what the hell is that thing? Its mighty tails destroyed everything in its path. I could see…soldiers? They were launching a multitude of weaponry to small knifes which had rings at the back, arrows, and even esper abilities…I think. The attacks had the appearances of esper abilities, however they felt more…natural? Yes natural, they felt more natural. It was all in vein however as the beast shrugged all the attacks of like it was nothing._

_It gave a mighty bellow, which completely destroyed the terrain. The forest was ripped to pieces, blood splattered on the terrain. Overall it looked like hell. _

_My body stopped, sweat dripped of my forehead, and my heart beet accelerated, my eyes wide. The beast looked in my direction. It looked at me. But it wasn't the blood, ruined terrain, or even the sheer size of this monstrosity. It was the eyes. Crimson eyes with charcoal black outlining, but the pupils; no lack of pupils was what scared me. There were three spinning tomeos surrounding a single dot in the middle. _

"_**MADARA!" **__It raged. And I awoke with a startle. _

* * *

><p>My eyes revealed themselves to a dimly lit room, the room itself appeared to be entirely metallic, the windows were a ash gray tint, and rusty machines covered the interior of the room. The coppery smell of blood reached his nostrils, <em>'NO, NO, NO!' <em>He had remembered the massacre/mass genocide he had committed. Fresh clear azure liquid streamed down from his eyes unto his face.

"Shit! He's going into shock," Screamed one of people who inhabited the extremely metallic room.

He tried to squirm his way out of the area where he was placed, however he found he couldn't move nor feel his limbs. He looked to his side and then down to find out he was chained down with metallic restraints. He came to a hypothesis that they drugged him as well to make his limbs go numb.

"Get a _**Telekineses**_ right now and make them change this brats memories right now." Commanded a blonde scientist with a tattoo on one side of his face with a snarl. That was the last thing he saw before his vision became a daze.

* * *

><p><strong>TWO MONTHES LATER – SAME LABROTORY<strong>

_[Accuracy and Fire rate Test] _

A multitude of targets appeared in a large, wide-open area completely crafted out of titanium. The interior having a looking glass where a fare amount of scientists were perched, all holding different papers and documents.

A young boy with spiky sun-kissed blonde hair, and sapphire pupiless eyes, which reflected not even an ounce of emotion walked into the titanium crafted arena-like place. His attire consisted of a simple blue and orange jacket with a multitude of pockets with a spiral like design in red on the shoulders. He sported orange jeans with one side cut-of to until his knee and medical tape covered his exposed shins and knees. To top it off wore a pair of simple high-tops in orange and navy blue.

His emotionless eyes reflected the targets until he lifted his right hand and opened his palm so that it was facing the targets. A spiralling blue ball of energy emerged on his palm, completely comprised and crafted out of his own body cells. _**"Energy Release: Rasendangan/Spiralling Bomb" **_Only a whisper was heard until a multitude of those atom comprised mini-bombs were launched form his palm, completely destroying every single target. They were all obliterated, not even any components of the metallic targets were left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow finally finished the chapter. This was an idea I had in my mind and I was like "Fuck it! I'll try it." Because I'm pretty sure nobody has thought of this idea before.**

**Question: Energy Release?**

**Answer: It's an esper ability designed by Kihara (Same guy who made Accelerator's ability) were an individual takes there own cells and crafts attacks completely made out of pure energy. Naruto was the only test subject who actually survived because everybody else died. They died because when they would extract their cells from there body, which is dangerous because our bodies are comprised of cells (its one the components of a human body) this would lead to the user causing a huge injury appear on there body. Naruto has the kyuubi, which is continuously healing him.**

**Q: Is Naruto from the Elemental Nations?**

**A: Yes he is. It will be explained later on.**

**If any of you guys have questions I will answer them in the next chapter. Also this is my first story on so please tell me if I did well, and tell me what I did wrong. Or you could tell me what I need to improve. Hell point every damn thing I didn't do well and tell me 'cuase really I don't mind harsh words as long there helping me.**

**Please review and the next chapter should be here about next week.**


	2. AN

Sorry guys but I'm quitting this story.

**However, if you want to, you can adopt this. But PM me first.**


End file.
